


A night at the opera

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson flowers spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth visit Dorothea and Hubert as the opera is in town. Likewise, they receive news about those Who Slither in the Dark. Though an unexpected introduction leads to Edelgard's worry. Byleth tries his best to keep her calm and understand the situation.





	A night at the opera

“...HAIL EDELGARD~!” Dorothea’s voice sang out across the opera house. The large theater was dead quiet. Everyone was taken back by the singer in amazement. The prince consort turned to his wife as they sat in the box seats reserved for them. He was surprised to see her face bright red. But then who wouldn’t be embarrassed to have an opera based on their life. “You doing okay there El?” Byleth asked unsure of his wife, who reformed a nation, could handle some embarrassment.

“Yes, I’m... fine. She sounds lovely, but I still can’t believe even after I told her not to, she still decided to portray me and not write herself as a character. I’m guessing you are fine with how you are portrayed?” The emperor asked not sure if her husband was trying to be playful or actually worried.

“You aren’t wrong, things are a little fantasizing. It is odd, never would I thought years ago someone would play me in an opera. Let alone even attend opera!”

“Yes coming from the mercenaries this must be quite odd for you, my love.” Edelgard composed herself with a sigh. “I am however glad we got the information about the secrets of the empire, before the show, so we can enjoy this more.”

“I agree.” Byleth face went from a pleasant smile to a stern one, which was normally when the two of them talked business. 

After the show was over the crowd stood and cheered out as the performers took their bows. Slowly they sat back down as Hubert made his way on stage, he introduced himself as the manager of the opera. He was uncaring of the hush and noticeable unsettlement of the people, he got from his dark exterior. In a rather loud voice, he said “thank you, everyone, for coming. As you know proceeds from the show go to helping those who have lost much in the war. We here appreciate your support. I would also like to thank Emperor Edelgard and Prince Byleth for coming to the performance and shows us your support. May your reign never end. ” He stood there as he clapped, followed by the rest of the crowd who turned to see Edelgard and Byleth waving. This was another new experience for Byleth being treated as a noble was odd for him, but with the help of Edelgard and Ferdinand, he was able to do the basics. 

Soon after the audience left, the couple made their way backstage. “El you have to stay calm, Hubert probably has a good reason for giving away our presence.” Each time she heard him call her that nickname she felt at easy like everything was going to be okay. But it worried her, it was unlike Hubert to call attention to their presence, he very much likes to keep secrets. He also wasn’t one to celebrate the pageantry of her position unless it was to show strength. 

Before Edelgard realized it soft arms were wrapped around Edelgard. “EDIE! I’m so glad you could make it. Hello, as well professor!” Dorothea turned to Byleth for a second. 

“ You need to be more gentle, with her majesty. You don’t want the guards to worry.” An almost sinister voice said emerging from the shadows.

“Oh Hubie, I know you live to protect her majesty and that you are stronger than any personal guard here. So there is no need to worry, but remember we are still classmates I don’t get time to chat with her as often as I’d like.”

“Fine, but don’t be too careless. After all, we are both in her service!” Hubert said as blunt as possible to

His wife. 

“I know, Hubie. I’ve been married to you long enough to know that, and you are right, we live to serve Edie. Now, Edie follow me” Dorothea lead off the Emperor, who still wasn’t sure what was going on, to her dressing room. 

Byleth and Hubert stood there in silence for a second. “The information was good, thank you for that. You have been doing great work.”Byleth tried to break the ice.

“Thank Lord Byleth. As you know all that I do is for Lady Edelgard.”

“Be sure and give some of that service to your wife. She deserves it.” Byleth still intrigued by the couple. 

“I service her majesty first and foremost. Dorothea is fine with as she agreed to it when she proposed. Though, I try to separate my personal feelings for my wife with that of my duty.” Hubert was blunt as ever.

“You never change, do you, Hubert.”

“Neither have you Professor and what I said when you and Lady Edelgard announced your engagement. Though I will show my support, if I notice a slip-up or her harmed anyway, I will not hesitate to do what is best for her.” His voice was stern and harsh just like the days at the Academy.

“I understand, but trust me. I want the best for her, just as well. I love her deeply wouldn’t imagine causing harm.” 

The two went silent again for a second, as Hubert lead Byleth to more backstage and introduce him to the other performers. Once done the two were waiting for their wives. “So Hubert why did you make or presence known, usually we go unspoken?”

“I knew hearing that Lady Edelgard would want to discuss it like we are now, so she would head backstage. Dorothea could intercept so she could talk with her because she misses being around her. As do I but I know I’m needed here.”

“So you're saying, that it was all just a way for those two to talk again.” Byleth was impressed by the actual care Hubert had for his wife.

“You are correct, I knew you would also be there to calm, her majesty as she got worried it was new information. As you said a husband will do all he can for his wife” Hubert smirked which still sent a slight chill down byleth’s spine.

Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Dorothea got out of her costume and as Edelgard sat surrounded by flowers for Dorothea from her many fans. “If only Manuela could see you know, it was a shame she couldn't come, granted being away from home as prime minister is taxing and she wants to be with her family. She was always so proud of you” Edelgard said as she waited.

“Oh Edie you are to kinda, I will get her to a show one of these days.” She said behind the changing station.

“So how have you been Dorothea, we haven’t talked in some time like this?” Edelgard asked it had been since the royal wedding she had seen her friend. 

“Oh, you know the normal Edie, performing doing my duties. Trying to enjoy married life when I can, though I have picked up how to cook some good food even while traveling. I bet you feel the same way of being busy as the Emperor.” She walked out in a nice red dress. 

“You aren’t wrong, Byleth and I don’t get much time together, except when we are exhausted. We find the time, though I will not lie, but back to you. I was almost shocked when I heard you purposed to Hubert.” Edelgard questioned while scratching her head. 

“Well, like Professor was dear and close to you, and the two of you both have this bond with each other. You had a calling to be by each other’s side. Well, Hubie gave his calling in life, his devotion to service for you. It was very impressive and made me think about devotion to another. So I devoted myself to him and in a way to you. So it is different but we make it work nonetheless.” Suddenly a knock is heard at the door.

“But Dorothea, would you say you love each other?” Edelgard worried that her friend just tried to fill a void.

“I would, it’s an odd love but I can tell he really cares about me and I want to be there with him. You know Hubie, he is not your typical formal noble or person but we are happy.” Dorothea smiles as she looked at her dear friend.

“That makes me happy Dorothea, plus between you and me him traveling with you has given me and Byleth some more time to just relax” Edelgard laughed.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a voice “El, how about we treat Hubert and Dorothea to a meal back at the palace?” Byleth asked through the door. 

Edelgard looked over at her dear friend. “Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea. I even know what we will serve, I remember a few of shared lunches back at the academy.” Edelgard and Dorothea looked at each other and laughed.

The evening continued as such, the allies all chatted and enjoyed the company. Their Dorothea explained to Edelgard what Hubert told Byleth about the shout out. It made Edelgard a little annoyed that Hubert knew her that well he could plan her actions. Though it made it clear for each other that Hubert and Dorothea had a good relationship. They continued to have a good evening, but after a while, Hubert and Dorothea returned to the opera company so they could get ready to move out soon. Edelgard got her hair ready for bed as Byleth laid waiting. 

“It was good to see them El, even if it was only for a short while.”

“I agree, we have each other and that’s more than enough, but it’s still nice seeing our friends.” She stood up letting her white hair fall to her shoulders. She could tell her husband was mesmerized which she took pride in though it was a little embarrassing.

She got in the bed next to him, “you know that romance they displayed about us in the opera was a little over the top and not like how it happened.” She thought back to the show hours earlier of the lack of him being a teacher but more of a mercenary turned noble right-hand advisor of Emperor. 

“True, but I think it says a lot that no matter what, I’m still by your side,” Byleth said as he looked into her eyes.

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile from his kind words as her fingers interlaced with his. She wouldn’t have it any other way. “You are right my love.” Byleth felt her lips against his briefly as to say goodnight. As she fell asleep close to him not letting him go. As she laid their he whispered, “I love you, my El” and joined her in sleep.


End file.
